Cynthia Dietrich (Earth-5875)
Corporal Cynthia "CD" Dietrich (service number: 20618-11180-CD) was a Hospital Corpsman of the UNSC Navy, attached to the 2nd Battalion Bravo Team. A member of the combat team deployed to Paraíso aboard the [[UNSC Sulaco (Earth-5875)|UNSC Sulaco]], she became one of the first victims of the xenomorphs during the Battle of Paraíso. Biography Battle of Paraíso Right after awakening from her cryosleep aboard the [[UNSC Sulaco (Earth-5875)|UNSC Sulaco]], Dietrich found herself annoyed at the constant complaining of her teammate Private Mark Drake. She later trained hand-to-hand combat techniques from Private Rico Frost before Lieutenant Scott Gorman interrupted the Marines to brief them about their mission. Soon after landing on Hadley, Paraíso, the 2nd Battalion Bravo Team started to sweep a nearby Office of Naval Intelligence, where they found a young civilian girl named Rebecca "Newt" Jorden. She was taken to the unit's M510 Mammoth, where Dietrich checked the girl, giving her a physical evaluation. While she found nothing wrong with her, Cynthia recommended her to rest, as she was not sure of her mental state. The Marines were eventually discovered that the surviving colonists had gathered within Hadley's Atmosphere Processing Plant, and Dietrich followed under a squad led by Master Sergeant Al Apone. When the Marines entered the installation, they stumbled upon a massive xenomorph hive, discovering their enemy was not the Covenant, but something new. and Dietrich burning a Chestbuster that erupted from Mary Coles' body.]] They continued to progress the installation, whereupon Sergeant Al was ordered by Gorman to confiscate the ammunition of the squad and deactivate their M56 Smartguns to prevent a nuclear-wide explosion if they hit the reactor of the plant. While Apone protested, he was overruled by Gorman, taking the ammunition and giving them for Private Rico Frost to guard. The Marines, then reduced to small firearms and M7057 flamethrowers, discovered Hadley's citizens cocooned in the hive, including Mary Coles, the only survivor. However, almost immediately after finding her, a Chestbuster erupted from her chest, leading Apone and Dietrich to burn the creature alive. Death The Chestburster's death alerted nearby xenomorphs, and Apone found he and his Marines ambushed by xenomorph Lurkers and Aggressors. Before she could even react, Dietrich was hauled by an Aggressor, accidentally firing her flamethrower into Frost and with him, the ammunition that had been confiscated, leading to an explosion that killed Private Tim Crowe and gravely injured Private Trevor Wierzbowski. Personality Dietrich, differently from her fellow Marines, was much more no-nonsense and acerbic, willing to throw the most insulting words at her allies if they annoyed her to the point she felt she couldn't hide her feelings anymore. She was mission-focused and only ever wanted to finish her engagement. As a Hospital Corpsman, Cynthia held a care for life and desire to aid those who needed medical attention. Equipment Dietrich wore the standard issue M3 Pattern Personal Armor, which was customized with a Hospital Corpsman insignia at its breastplate. She was also equipped with a CH252 helmet, attached with a TNR shoulder lamp. She wore a nurse's caduceus at her helmet, where the words "BLUE ANGEL" were written. Cynthia also carried a M7057 flamethrower, although she had no chance of using it against the xenomorph Aggressors that killed her. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Females of Earth-5875 Category:Humans of Earth-5875 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-5875 Category:2nd Battalion Bravo Team members (Earth-5875) Category:UNSC Navy enlisted personnel (Earth-5875) Category:UNSC Sulaco crew members (Earth-5875) Category:UNSC personnel (Earth-5875) Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Armor Users Category:Weapons Experts Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Created by Draft227